Undying Love: The Spark
by Talwyn
Summary: AU, G!P Santana, PezBerry. The Night Before the Morning After. Rachel's excited to be invited to her first real party, she's going to dance, sing, not drink, be home at a reasonable hour and most of all, have fun. What could to wrong? (This is a one-shot prequel to Undying Love that covers the events of the party that happens the night before Rachel wakes up with Santana.)


**Authors Note: **This is a one-shot prequel to Undying Love that covers the events of the party that happens the night before Rachel wakes up with Santana.

**Timeline: **Set in the New Years Eve party of 2011 (Season 2 somewhere between episodes 10 and 11).

**Canon:** Semi-AU until 2x10. Quinn never got pregnant and so didn't have Beth, didn't get kicked out of her home or off of the Cherrios. Santana and Brittany are best friends but have never been anything more.

**Warning: G!P Santana**

**Parings: **PezBerry, Fierce/Quitt, Puckleberry (friendship)

**Summary: **The Night Before the Morning After. Rachel's excited to be invited to her first real party, she's going to dance, sing, not drink, be home at a reasonable hour and most of all, have fun. What could to wrong?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee, sadly, the characters (other than those I make up) or any of the songs that may come up.

**Note:** Posted here and on AO3 in case FF decide to delete it. See my tumbr account (link in profile) for links to other locations.

Reviews are welcome, even negative ones, but please do keep them constructive. If you have questions or comments you don't want to put in a review, send me a message or question on tumblr, see my profile for a link.

* * *

The party hadn't exactly started when Rachel had arrived at Puck's house. In fact a rather surprised looking Noah opened the door and asked her what she was doing there so early. That's the first indication she gets that no one arrives at a party on time, and honestly she thinks that's a little rude, but she doesn't mind helping Noah sort out the last few details and she's excited to even have been invited to her first teenage party.

She did refuse his offer of an alcoholic beverage, she planned to stay one hundred percent sober tonight because she's seen too many horror stories of exactly what can happen to an intoxicated teenager at a party like this. And anyway she wants to remember every second of the party; you never know what an observant person might learn.

So she has some basic rules. First, no alcohol. Second, don't drink anything from an open bottle; it could be spiked after all. Third, don't accept a drink from someone she doesn't trust totally, which definitely includes Noah when it comes to alcohol. Fourth, don't leave her drink anywhere, or at least don't pick it up and drink it after leaving it somewhere, see point two.

People start arriving probably about an hour later, in ones or twos originally then larger groups until within a couple of hours the house seemed to be packed from wall to wall and music was thudding from speakers in every room.

Rachel was feeling a little left out of the whole thing, she'd said hello to a lot of people and only a few have even acknowledged her existence, most ignoring her until she went away. She'd had a conversation for a little while with Kurt about a show they wanted to see together, but even he had been dragged away by someone else leaving her in the kitchen staring morosely at the collection of bottles on the table and considering heading home when The Unholy Trinity arrives.

Amazingly the whole getting out of the way thing seems to work at parties as well as at school for the three of them. As soon as they step through the front door the hallway before them clears and they march directly to the kitchen where it becomes obvious to Rachel that they have already had a few drinks.

Santana bumps Rachel out of the way with her hip, "Out of the way Midget, I needs to get my drink on."

The Latina grabs four shot glasses and a bottle of tequila and pours four shots, passing one each to Quinn and Brittany before thrusting the fourth at Rachel with one hand while downing her own drink with the other.

"Thank you Santana" Rachel says pushing the glass away, "But I'm not drinking tonight."

"For God sake, relax Berry. One drink isn't going to kill you."

Rachel looks a little dubious about this, but Santana shakes the drink at her and Rachel thinks that maybe one won't hurt. She takes the glass and downs the shot just like she'd seen Santana do, there's a brief pause while the liquid burns her throat and then she doubles over coughing and Santana's laugh rings in her ears.

"Might want to go a little easy there midget." Santana observes with a chuckle as she refills the glasses, "I said relax, not kill yourself."

Rachel glares at her and grabs her glass back from Santana downing the shot in one before doubling over coughing again.

"Smooth move Berry."

"I thought" Rachel says between pants, "It might be easier the second time."

"And how'd that work out for you?" Santana asks filling all four glasses again.

"Not good" The diva admits reaching for her glass again, only to be stopped by Santana.

"Drink it slowly this time."

Rachel nods and only sips from her glass this time. In the time it takes her to finish her third drink Santana, Quinn and Brittany have each have another two or three shots and the only effect it seems to have on Brittany is to give her even more energy.

"Let's dance!" the blonde declares, grabbing Santana and Quinn's hands and dragging them out of the kitchen.

Rachel isn't surprised to be left alone, the only reason they were drinking with her was because she just happened to be there when they arrived in the kitchen, and she's just decided that parties aren't that great and she should probably head home when a hand closes around her wrist and Santana's breathes into her ear.

"Come on midget, I need someone to dance with."

Rachel allows herself to be dragged through to the other room and her eyes immediately fall on Quinn and Brittany dancing together on the improvised dance floor in one corner of the room. The only thing that persuades her that the pair aren't actually having sex right there on the dance floor is the fact that they are both fully dressed and all four hands are visible.

Santana follows Rachel's line of sight and chuckles, "Yeah, not exactly subtle are they?"

"I'm sure you would be just as bad if you were one of them." Rachel tries to tease Santana who just shrugs and pulls her the rest of the way to the dance floor, working their way into the space next to the other pair.

They dance next to each other for a while, not touching except for the occasional bump caused by so many people crammed into such a small space and Rachel has to admit that she's actually beginning to enjoy herself now that there's someone not actively ignoring her. Someone calls her and Rachel spins around, giving Kurt and Mercedes a wave in return and jumping when a pair of hands grab her hips and pull her against another body. She looks over her shoulder and relaxes when she realizes it's just Santana, pushing back against the other girl.

She's danced like this with one person before but Finn was huge in comparison to her and she felt like she was being dwarfed by him. But Santana is more her own size and Rachel's surprised to find that the other girl's body pressed against her own is comfortable, the feel of breasts pressing against her back and warm breath on her neck are oddly enticing, not uncomfortable and foreign like she'd expect.

She pushes back against Santana, lost in the music, the movement, the feeling of another body pressed against hers and so she almost doesn't notice the thing pressing against her ass that shouldn't be there, not when she's dancing with another girl. Rachel's brow scrunches up in confusion, she pushes back against the other girl trying to figure out what she can feel and doesn't even notice the Latina's arms closing around her waist or the little kiss Santana presses without conscious thought into the side of the little diva's neck.

A thought strikes Rachel and she twists her head around to whisper in Santana's ear, "Are you wearing a strap-on?"

Santana just shrugs and Rachel takes that as confirmation, it's the only reason she can think of that would explain the otherwise unusual pressure against her ass and it would be so like the Latina. She giggles, yes full on giggles, as she imagines the Latina taking some unsuspecting girl upstairs, stripping off and standing there proudly with the large silicone appendage sticking out from between her legs.

Santana barely contains the moan that wants to escape her throat when she feels the diva shuddering against her and she spins her around, bringing them chest to chest and pulls their bodies together, grinding her hips against the other girls causing the diva to shudder again in her arms.

Rachel's arms automatically close around Santana's neck when she's spun around and she buries her face in the girl's neck, the Latina's scent filling her nose and she can't contain the moan that springs from her lips when Santana pushes against her. Suddenly the unsuspecting girl in Rachel's imagination is replaced by herself, herself allowing Santana to pull her across to the bed, allowing the other girl to push her down onto her back. Watching as the Latina positions herself between her legs, grasping the head strap-on and guiding it between her legs.

Rachel feels pressure building below her stomach and warmth between her legs and she instinctively pushes herself away from Santana. They stand for a moment, both with wide eyes, blown pupils and panting more heavily than they should need to for the amount of dancing they've actually been doing for the last ten minutes. Rachel can't stop her eyes as they find their way to the bulge just visible in the front of the Latina's dress and she swallows thickly before she manages to drag her eyes away, frantically looking at anything but the panting girl stood before her.

"I need to… um… visit the bathroom." Rachel makes up on the spot and turns to head upstairs.

"I'm going to get another drink, I'll be in the kitchen if… um… yeah." Santana says before she too turns and heads off in her chosen direction.

Rachel finds a bathroom that's not occupied, an en-suite off of what Rachel assumes is Puck's parents' bedroom, and she gratefully locks herself in the small room before dropping down to sit on the floor, her back resting against the bath. She has no idea what just came over here, indeed she hasn't fully caught her breath yet and just the thought of pressing against Santana like she was starts her heart racing again. Was this the alcohol clouding her judgment or was she actually attracted to the other girl? In the end it didn't really matter right now, Rachel wasn't going to let anything happen tonight and tomorrow the effects of the alcohol would have passed and she could evaluate the situation with a clear head. So she waits until she's calmed down, cleans herself up and heads back down stairs to re-join the party.

She doesn't intend to seek out Santana again so instead she wanders around in the living room being pretty much ignored by everyone until she finds Kurt in a corner looking a little worse for wear and singing Broadway songs to himself. They entertain themselves for a while trying to drown out the sound system by singing some Barbra and failing miserably, but they are having fun and no one seems to be bothered by them, right until a hand closes around her wrist.

"Come on, we're in the kitchen" Brittany says dragging her in that direction, "We need another player".

Rachel doesn't fight the blonde because she, like everyone else, can't say no to Brittany and after all it's nice that someone is paying her attention. Brittany deposits her on one side of a table with Santana and Puck and joins Quinn and Mike on the other. They are all taking turns to throw ping pong balls at a group of cups on the opposite side of the table from them and when if it goes into a cup, someone on the opposing team drinks the beer leaving a decreasing number of cups before them.

Santana hands Rachel a ball and with a shrug she tosses it into one of the cups on Brittany's side of the table. The blonde fishes out the ball, dumps it into a cup of water and downs the beer before taking her turn to throw the ball. Santana recovers the ball from the beer before making to hand the cup to Rachel.

"Um, I don't think I should drink any more…" Rachel starts but gets cut off by Santana.

"For God's sake, relax Berry. You're already playing, so now you need to drink."

Rachel goes to object but Santana just glares at her, "Fine" she mutters before reaching out for the cup.

But Santana doesn't release the cup immediately, "You don't have to down it in one, drink slowly." The Latina advises to which Rachel nods.

It turns out Rachel's aim is pretty good, better than Quinn and Brittany's anyway, because they win handily with Rachel only having to drink the contents of one more cup. She makes a mental note to ask someone later exactly what they were playing because she can't remember anyone actually telling her the name of the game. It's about this point when Rachel finds she's not as stable on her feet as she normally is and ends up leaning against Santana who in turn is leaning against her.

"I need to sit down." Rachel says.

Santana nods and guides the pair of them towards the living room, grabbing a pair of glasses and a bottle on the way and then glaring at a pair of baby Cheerios until they vacated the end of the sofa they were sitting on allowing Rachel and Santana to plop down with a giggle in their place. The Latina hands Rachel a glass before twisting off the top of the bottle and pouring them both a shot, downing hers immediately. Rachel peers at her glass before shrugging and downing it in one with just a little cough afterwards.

"You're getting better at that" Santana observes as she fills Rachel's glass again.

"What is it?" Rachel asks as she nods vaguely.

Santana turns the bottle round in her hand and tries to focus on the label. It takes a few moments before she can reply, "Vodka."

Rachel follows Santana's lead and sips this drink and over the next hour or so they each have a few more drinks, joined later by Quinn and Brittany and the occasional passer-by until the bottle is empty. When the other two girls had joined them on the soda, Santana had to shuffle up closer to Rachel to give them room and now their thighs were pressed together and Rachel couldn't stop her mind going back to what she'd felt on the dance floor.

"I want to see it." She says turning to Santana

The cheerleader looks back at her with a confused expression, "See what?"

"The strap-on."

Santana looks blankly at Rachel for a few moments then realization spreads across her face, "No." she shakes her head.

"Please?" Rachel begs putting on a good impression of Brittany's pout.

"I'm not doing this here." Santana says.

She had meant that she wasn't going to argue with Rachel right there and then, but Rachel takes it another way. She jumps up from the sofa, her earlier instability apparently forgotten, and pulls Santana up by the hand.

"The guest room." Is all she says as she drags Santana towards the stairs with surprising strength.

The diva pushes Santana into the room and follows her in, taking a moment locking to lock the door behind her. Santana has made her way over to and collapsed on the bed, closed her eyes and is muttering something about going to sleep until Rachel sits down beside her.

"C'mon Santana, let me see…" a giggling Rachel says tugging on the bottom of the Latina's dress.

"No Berry, I'm not... What are you doing?"

Santana had opened her eyes in the middle of the sentence and was now watching as Rachel stands again and begins peeling off her own dress, trying not to fall over in the process.

"Well, I thought if you were getting undressed, I should too." She says as she lays her dress on the chair next to the bed, followed shortly by her bra.

Santana can only watch with her mouth open as Rachel's hands slide under the sides of her panties and pushes them slowly down her long legs. The diva gathers up her panties and grins at Santana before she pushes them into the side pocket of Santana's purse, an act she seems to find very amusing, and drops back onto the bed next to the Latina.

"Berry! Put your clothes back on" Santana hisses at the diva but it only results in the girl giggling.

"No" she says propping herself up on one elbow and reaching over to stroke the bulge in the Latina's dress, "not until I've seen the strap-on."

Santana covers her face with her hands but figures she might as well get it over with, the drink has given her the courage to tell and the girl will never remember the next day.

"I'm not wearing a strap-on Berry, it's me. It's all me."

She feels the diva's hand still on her cock but nothing else happens for a few moments she peeks out from between her fingers to find a rather confused looking Rachel staring at her hand.

"It's a penis Berry" Santana says with a sigh, "I have a penis."

"Oh" Rachel says. There is a few more moments silence then she adds, "Can I see it?"

"What?!"

"Well, you've seen me" She points out gesturing at her naked form, "And it certainly seems to like the attention it's had tonight." She adds, giving it a little squeeze. "So come on, let me see."

Rachel transfers her hand to the bottom of the Santana's dress and starts tugging it up and the Latina sighs. She knows Rachel in this mood and she knows the girl will never give up until she gets what she wants, she's seen it in Glee club often enough. So she unzips the side of her dress and wriggles out of it without ever actually getting up from the bed, then slowly pushes down the compression shorts she's been wearing underneath that still didn't totally hide her erection.

Normally when she takes the shorts off she has a semi, the blood rushing in to where it had been restricted before, but tonight she's spent time pressed against another girl's body and that girl is now lying next to her totally naked on the bed so she's definitely not just got a semi this time, she's about as hard as she can ever remember being.

She's waiting for Rachel's reaction but for once she's not terrified about what that will be. Maybe it's the alcohol or maybe the knowledge she could crush the diva at school making sure no one will ever believe or respect her again, but either way she's sure she's ready for whatever the diva's reaction will be. Except she's not. She's not ready for the small fingers stroking her length which causes her whole body to jump almost entirely off the bed. She's not ready for the soft voice with which Rachel speaks and she's definitely not ready for what the diva says.

"God, you're beautiful."

"Don't…" Santana whispers

"Don't what?"

"Don't try and make me feel better Rach. It's nice of you, but I know I'm not beautiful."

"You are so very wrong." Is all Rachel says.

Rachel doesn't fully understand it but when Santana had admitted that she wasn't wearing a strap-on, that she had a full, live and real penis between her legs, a jolt of excitement had shot through the diva's body pooling below her stomach and leaving her a little breathless. She couldn't help but reach out and run her finger tips over the girl's glorious length and now she wraps them around it, giving a Santana a gentle squeeze before she beds over and places a gentle kiss on the tip.

Santana groans and bucks her hips under the touch of Rachel's kiss and the diva opens her lips allowing the Latina's tip to slide into her mouth. She follows Santana's movement when she drops back down onto the bed and the keeps going, taking more of the girl into her mouth, her tongue slowly caressing the shaft as she descends.

"You don't need to do this Rach…" Santana manages to gasp.

Rachel releases Santana just long enough to inform Santana that she wants to do this before she wraps her lips around the cheerleader's shaft and starts to slowly descend its length again. Santana can only watch with wide eyes as the diva takes her full length into her mouth. Santana isn't small, she's a good seven inches long and pretty thick and she can feel the other girl's throat around the head of her cock without any sign of discomfort at the act showing on Rachel's face.

Rachel smirks at Santana's reaction as she lets the girl slip out of her mouth again, "No gag reflex" she explains before taking the Latina's cock back into her mouth.

Rachel spends some more time exploring Santana's cock, letting it slide in and out of her mouth for a while, exploring every contour with her tongue, savoring the taste and enjoying the little groans and moans that escape from Santana. But then she lets it pop out of her mouth causing Santana to groan when the cool air of the room hits the wetness of her member and the Latina thinks for a moment that Rachel is done, which is a shame since now she's going to have to finish herself off, there's no way she's going to get those short back on without some relief first.

But then there's movement from the girl next to her and then pressure on her thighs and Santana opens her eyes and find the diva straddling her. She watches, eyes wide, as Rachel reaches out and grasps her cock and push herself up, guiding it towards her channel.

"You don't have to do this Rach" Santana reaches out to stop her, but the diva is having none of it.

"I want to."

And then the tip of her cock slides into Rachel, there's resistance, an increase of pressure and then sudden movement, Rachel gasping in pain and freezing for what could have been a few moments or an hour before finally lowering herself down until Santana is fully inside her. If the feeling of Rachel's mouth around her had been amazing, being between her legs was about a thousand times better, right up until Rachel started rocking back and forth and then the feeling goes right off the scale.

"Oh God" Santana moans.

"Fuck" Rachel curses.

She leans forward, her hands automatically coming to rest on Santana's breasts and the Latina's hands come down on Rachel's hips. She pushes herself up, along the length of Santana's cock before lowering herself down again, moaning at the feeling of pleasure as Santana fills her up again. She leans forward first pressing their bodies together then their lips as she rocks back and forth, sliding up and down Santana's length and panting into her mouth as their tongues meet in a dance for dominance, back and forth between their mouths.

Santana wins, her tongue sliding into the diva's mouth and she explores the space until they both have to break for much needed breath. Rachel peppers the Latina's neck and face with small kisses while its now Santana's hands turn to explore, stroking and squeezing every inch of the diva's skin she could reach, one moment fingers dinging in to the girls ass then another gently cupping the swell of her breasts.

And then Santana knows she can't hold on for much longer, this is her first time and she's somewhat surprised she didn't explode in Rachel's mouth, but the pressure that's been building inside her since she first felt Rachel's fingertips on her cock is now about to explode from her and there is nothing she can do to stop or even delay it.

"Rach…" she pants, "I'm going to come…"

"Me too…" the diva moans back just before her lips close around one of Santana's ear lobes.

"Rach…" Santana tries to push Rachel off of her, "You need to get off of me…"

"No" Rachel says, pushing down and burying Santana's cock deep inside her one last time.

And then it's too late, before Santana can act the pressure inside her explodes throughout her whole body, instinct causes her to grab at Rachel's hips as her own rock up pushing her cock deeper into the diva and then she comes, pumping hot thick ropes of cum directly into the other girl and her scream of pleasure is only drowned out by the one that escapes Rachel's mouth as she too succumbs to her orgasm.

Hot wet core clamps tight around cock and milks it for every drop as the two girls lay locked in each other's arms, shaking and panting until finally it's over. Rachel collapses onto Santana, both of them spent from the rush of their orgasms and still panting for breath, before rolling off of the Latina and collapsing onto the bed next to her.

"Damn, that was good." Rachel breathes before she succumbs to darkness.


End file.
